


§náppəd!

by Flowxrrs



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Ana has no personality lol, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Don't Read This, Lloyd was fun to write!, Lloydten is awesome, Multi, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Nintana? I think?, Okay so Ana died, Some Plot, Spoilers, Terrible writing imo, Why Did I Write This?, forget Mother 2 and 3. Mother 1 is king, uh Ninten is very anticlimactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowxrrs/pseuds/Flowxrrs
Summary: Ana and Ninten were a couple. Lloyd didn't know. The truth comes out and Lloyd decides. Ana isnt worth it. With an inhumane plan under his belt from an art project, he forcibly makes Ninten single.Underneath the sycamore in Podunk's Cemetery, a tragedy happened. All because when someone's heart broke, they snapped.
Relationships: Ana/Ninten (Mother 1), Lloyd/Ninten (Mother 1)
Kudos: 3





	§náppəd!

**Author's Note:**

> See all notes at the end!
> 
> GORE WARNING: This writing contains graphic depiction and description of bodily harm.
> 
> If anyone from EBA reads this, it's me, VKO, I'm sorry that your about to read some of the most spent up anger I have had against a ship.

It was a calming sunny day. 

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Just the gentle rustle of the leaves was the power of the day. 

Lloyd peered over the tree where Ninten and Ana were supposed to be. His silver hair was lightly swaying with the wind, his glasses were perched upon his nose. Ninten was standing by the tree, his hands across his chest. He turned back to Lloyd, who gave him a thumbs up. 

Now, Lloyd was just told to hide behind the tree as Ninten trusted Ana to show up on time. Lloyd was reeling, he didn't know why he was called here. He knew even less as to why Ana was showing up. 

"Psst!" Ninten turned to the voice, which was Lloyd's. "When w-will Ana be here?" 

"Any second." Ninten said, sensing the psychic girl just on the horizon. 

"I-I don't think I can wait much longer, I have to go home.." 

"No, I can sense her presence." Ninten looked around, waiting for the girl. 

"Hey boys!" Ana ran up from behind the tree. 

"ACK!" Lloyd jumped like a cat, barely managing to stop himself from eating dirt. He turned to the girl in front of him. 

"Hey! Haven't seen you in forever Lloyd!" Ana grinned at him, before walking over to Ninten. 

"H.. hey.." 

She embraced Ninten, pulling him into a tight hug. Ninten almost immediately hugged back, kissing her on the cheek. The two basked in each other's presence. Ninten's cheeks were tinted pink as he placed his face on her shoulder. 

Obviously, something was up. Lloyd watched the two suspiciously, trying to put any answers together. Every single answer he came to was worse than the last, and every single one filled him with dread. He could already feel his chest tighten. 

"Lloyd." Ninten smiled, pulling away from Ana. "I want to tell you something." 

"Y-yes?" 

"Ana and I are together now!" He grinned. 

"Y-you.. and Ana..?" Lloyd felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. A weight was in his throat making it hard to hold back tears. "H.. H-how l-long?" 

"We've been together for six months, did he not tell you?" Ana looked at Ninten, who pretended he did tell Lloyd. 

"N-no.." Lloyd wanted to drop down and cry, but he held it in. "He.. He didn't.." 

"Yeah. My bad." Ninten said, grinning. Ana turned to him and playfully smacked him. Ninten laughed, before pulling her into another hug. 

"Well, what do you think Lloyd?" 

The two turned back to see what he would say, but he was running away. 

"Lloyd! Lloyd?" Ninten was too shocked to reply to the fact his best friend ran away. 

...................................................................................................................................................................... 

Lloyd was crying, no doubt about it. His feet scampered the dirt, leaving a dust trail behind him. You could hear him sob as he disappeared from the other two's view. His glasses were beginning to fog up, making his teal eyes hard to see. 

His home approached on the horizon, his head still lowered as he grabbed his house key. The door opened with a warm click, sliding and creaking out of Lloyd's way. 

The home was quiet and dark, just as he was used to it. His mom was sick and in the hospital. His dad was in the swamps searching a supposed rare plant that would help her get better. 

The old wooden floor had obviously seen better days, being littered with dust and creaking under Lloyd's weight. In fact, everything in the house was covered with dust. The only things that weren't were touched by the boy almost every single day. The house was dark, mostly because all the windows had their blinds rolled down. The staircase to his room was like a black abyss, yet it made him comfortable. It welcomed him like a best friend you haven't seen in years. 

The floor screamed in protest as he dropped his bag on it and closed the door. The little light in the house immediately disappeared, leaving him in an almost completely dark room. His legs wobbled, then gave out. He fell to the ground and sobbed. He felt the tears drifting down his face, and staining his cheeks. His glasses were more fogged than a window on a foggy day. His shirt was slightly damp from all the crying. 

He felt.. numb.. 

It's only been 2 years since he found a friend in Ninten and 1 year since he fell for Ninten. However, he should of confessed earlier as it seems, because Ana and Ninten got together 6 months ago. 

"Wh-why?!" the boy managed between sobs, trying to understand why it happened. He wanted to die, he didn't know what to do. "Wh-why does this always happen to me!" 

The house was deserted, only having him inside. There was no one to comfort him or help him up. It was always just him and his thoughts. 

"W-was I always this.. alone.." He went scilent and sat still. He stared at nothing. 

"I-I cant just.. sit around.. I have homework.." He forcefully stood up and wobbled up the staircase. The hallways were empty as he dried his face with his hands. His door was old and the hinges were a little rusty. He opened the door into the room, which was rather dark. 

Despite the dark room being almost pitch black, the room was calming to Lloyd. He turned the light on and looked around the bedroom. 

There was a large mirror when you first walked in, it was his mom's. His bed was against the wall. Against another wall, his very messy desk was sitting. On the desk, papers were scattered. In the middle, a handmade stamp sat. It was an art project. 

Beside the desk, there was a dresser. On the dresser there was a couple different types of blades, specifically blades used to make sculptures and stamps. There was one culinary knife, but he used it for his project. Besides the blades, there was a framed photo of Ana, Ninten, and Lloyd himself. 

To the side of his bed, he had 3 shelves. The bottom one contained books, specifically ones he loved and a few scientific ones he was reading. There was also some colored pencils in a cup, they were still sharp. The middle shelf had an old flute case on it, which didnt have anything in it. The third shelf, which contained sheet music he made for the eight melodies, was almost empty. The only other thing it had was a replica of the Franklin Badge. 

He walked over to the bed, and sighed. 

"I never knew that being so alone when no one was around hurt so dang much." His chest was tight as he picked up a pillow. "I.. I wish I was quicker.." 

Lloyd lightly threw the pillow at a wall, but it hit the dresser instead. The dresser shook, making a rattling sound, and the framed photo came crashing to the ground. With a loud shatter, glass slid across the floor. 

"Oh.." The young male sighed, walking over and dropping to the ground to pick up the broken image. "Why.. why did I do that? Am I just this stupid?" 

He looked at Ana in the image, a feeling of hatred made him scrunch his face. He hated her so much after what she said earlier. 

"You know what? I'm not that stupid!" He growled, smashing the frame against the image against the ground. "She's so much dumber!" 

"How can you love Ninten! Your just a stupid little girl with the luck to burn plants with your hands!" Lloyd started to rant, looking at the broken photo frame. "How can you take away my one friend? Tell me!" 

He stomped on the image, ripping it in half. Exactly where Ana was. 

"How.. how.." he grabbed his head and began crying again. "How can you take my only chance at love?" 

He looked at Ana in the photo, she looked like she was laughing at his misfortune. She was laughing, but it was at the fact that Ninten had soot all over his clothes, in which Lloyd was also laughing. Ninten had a cheeky grin on his face, he looked like he was laughing too. 

The laughing Ana made Lloyd's blood boil. 

"I.. hate.. you! I hate you! I hate YOU!" He took the ripped picture and began ripping the ripped in half image of Ana into smaller peices. "I.. fucking.. hate.. you..." 

He stood up, cleaned his glasses, and looked at the mess he made in his room. He was so upset, he could... do anything to get Ninten to himself. 

He turned to his dresser, where the knives for his art project sat. He stared at them quietly, his brain beginning to wander. An idea popped into the boy's head. 

"What if.. I teach you a lesson, Ana?" 

He grabbed a sharp culinary blade, which he used once used to cut a block out of rubber. 

...................................................................................................................................................................... 

Few days later 

It was after school, and Lloyd took a bus ride to an old sycamore between Merrysvile and the Graveyard. The air blew his hair everywhere as he rid on the 40 person capacity car. He stepped off at Podunk, before taking a stroll to the graveside. At the top of the graveyard, the old sycamore stood tall over the sky. 

The tree was large; at least a good 100 feet up was pure leaf. It was a gift that the tree was alive too, respecting that it was a lightning tree. But of course, it had leaves about 20 feet up at least. Its leaves were golden, green, and red, showing just how close winter was from that day. The ground under it was old and grassy, but not completely yellow. On the tree, a shadow reflected. 

That shadow belonged to no one but Ana, who was sat underneath the shade of the Sycamore. Her golden hair was tied into two pigtails, in which a hat was on top of her hair. She was wearing a pink jacket, as it was cold outside. Ninten wouldn't be there for another hour, leaving Lloyd enough time to kill her and get the heck out of there. 

"Ana." 

"Nin-! Oh, hi Lloyd." Her voice changed almost immediately from excited to a 'meh' voice. "What are you doing here?" 

Lloyd sat next to her, his knife in his jacket's pocket. A melancholy feeling hit Ana. For some odd reason, she felt that something really bad would happen while Lloyd was there. 

"M-May I talk to you Ana?" Lloyd asked. 

"'Bout what?" She replied. 

"Ninten." 

"Sure." 

Lloyd took a deep breath, turning to her. 

"Are you and Ninten boyfriend and girlfriend? Like, you're not just not together like you said a couple days ago?" 

"What?" Ana was confused. "Oh. Yeah! Did he tell you?" 

"Yeah, h-he seemed excited." Lloyd replied. "How's the relationship?" 

"It's going great!" Ana grinned widely. "We both have PSI, so it's easier to show up!" 

"Ah.." Lloyd was envious, he could feel it in his heart. 

"Hm?" She got a better look at him, his once teal eyes were empty. "Hey Lloyd, are you okay?" 

Ana went to take a closer look and maybe check his temperature, but he pushed her hand away. 

"I-I'm fine, Ana." He turned his face away, before standing up and turning back to her. "H-how about you stand up s-so we can have a hug?" 

"A hug? Why?" 

"Because I haven't seen you for so long?" 

She stood up and walked over to the white haired Male, pulling him into a hug. However, he didnt hug back. Ana was slightly confused as to why he wasn't, when her stomach suddenly silently throbbed in pain. 

Ana stepped back and clutched her stomach, wanting to yell in pain. Blood seeped down her arms and dress, beginning to puddle at her feet. 

".." 

"Wh.." 

"What?" 

Ana looked at her abdomen, and deep in it.. 

Was a knife. 

"What the?" Ana looked up at Lloyd. "What the heck Lloyd?" 

"You... you..." his voice was empty compared to the once lively, but stuttering, boy. His eyes didnt look teal, they looked like a empty, dark green. 

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" Ana, still in pain, grumbled out. 

"You.. you took him from me.." Lloyd's eyes were still empty. He was scilent. 

"Stole who from you?" Ana felt the blood begin to dribble down the blade, which was deep in her abdomen. 

"Ninten." 

"Stole him from you? Lloyd, you are aware Ninten loves me-" 

He pulled the bloody knife out and jabbed it back into the same wound forcefully. She screamed as loud as she could, but no one could hear her over the rustling of the forest creatures. She fell to the ground, doubled over in pain, as he held the bloody knife. 

"SHUT UP!" The male shouted. 

Her shirt was dressed in an almost crimson color, her jacket was ripped agressively by the blade. Tears dripped from her eyes as she looked up at him. 

"Lloyd.." Her voice was weak, empty almost. "Wh-why?" 

"Because I hate you!" He clapped back, his fists tightening around the knife in his hands. 

She put her hand up, a ball of light beginning to grow in it. Standing up, she put the hand infront of her. 

"PSI fi-Aack!" 

He plunged the knife into her hand, causing her to cry in pain. She fell back again, clutching her own hand. Tears streamed down her face, leaving her to struggle to stand. 

She managed to stand up, just to be kicked on the ground again. Lloyd's face had red splattered all over it and it was dripping onto his also red jacket. The red jacket was darkening because of the crimson fluids, becoming a maroon color in some spots. 

"Pl-please Lloyd! He cares about you too!" Ana was desperate, praying for life. She moved her head quickly, hoping for Ninten to be seeing this. She wanted him to see what Lloyd had become. She wanted him to hurt Lloyd for what he had done. 

She had a foot pressed just hard enough to force her to the ground against her chest, which was forcefully pressed to the ground. Her hand layed at her sides, unable to move as she was in so much pain. Her eyes continued to dart around with hope that Ninten would come into View. 

"Lloyd sto- aack!" Ana cried out, as Lloyd forcefully pressed his foot into her chest, putting pressure on her ribs. He raised his foot and stomped it back onto her ribs, making her cry. Her ribs began to give under the weight. 

"How does it feel, huh?" Lloyd snarled, raising his foot and kicking it down again. He heard a crack, yet he didn't stop. 

"It.. hurts.." tears were now freely floating down Ana's pale face, as she squirmed to freedom. She managed to flip herself over and tried to crawl to safety. Agressively using grass as her leeway, she only got a couple of inches away from her killer. 

He stomped down on the hemline of her dress, keeping her down. She clawed at the grass trying to escape, but her attempts were futile. He forcefully stomped on her back, twisting her spine and making her scream in uneasy amounts of pain. She struggled harder, but he kicked harder. Soon enough, the girl puked from the pain. Her body went basically limp in pure nerve damage. 

Her breathing was weak, but still there. He pulled her into a sitting position by the back of her dress. He looked in her eyes from the side of her face, watching them dart around in fear. Tears freely dripped down the sides of her face, her body tired and weak from struggling for freedom. 

The cold culinary blade was pressed to her shoulder, just hard enough to cause discomfort. If she moved, it would of plunged into her. Lloyd giggled lightly, the girl silently sobbing. 

"Lloyd! Please s-stop!" She looked at the male, his expression never changing. "I-I'm sorry!" 

"You can't just forgive and forget pain." Lloyd grumbled, putting more pressure on the blade. 

The blood pool began to stain his shoes, he was getting impatient. But he stayed there with her alive, trying to understand why she was begging for a change at more days when she knew she'd never get them. 

"P-please! I beg of you!" Ana cried, her dress was sitting in the puke. "Don't kill me Lloyd! I'll do anything!" 

"Shut up Ana, the only thing you'll do is go running to Ninten for help." Lloyd growled. 

"No I woN'T-!" He forced the knife deep into her shoulder to shut her up, leaving her sobbing. 

"Shut up!" Lloyd almost bellowed. She brought her injured hand up to attack, hitting him straight in his glasses. One lens cracked, cutting him in the cheek. Blood of his own dribbled down his cheek and stained her jacket lightly. 

Lloyd was done letting her beg. He wanted to be done with the job. 

"How strong are you?" He grumbled. She was still shaking. "Oh well, might as well take the easy way out." 

He put the blade to her neck before cutting through her skin as if it was paper. She tried to cry out, but all that came from her were gargles and blood. Her breath weakened, and she soon became limp for the last time. 

As her vision got weaker and fuzzy, she telepathically cried. "Ninten. Please. Please hurry.. it hurts.. it hurts so much.." 

The melancholy feeling stuck her with all its might again, screaming at her that she shouldn't of trusted Lloyd. Her eyes darted around, even as consciousness faded away. Her sight soon went dark, and all she could hear was his heavy breathing. She then went under and mumbled a light breath of a garbled mess. He didn't care what she said, he just poked her with the blade to see if she was dead. 

Once he was sure she was dead, he pocketed the knife. He then grabbed her body by the cut hand, beginning to drag her. Blood dripped from her wounds, staining the grass a beautiful red trail that led to her. He dissapeared into the forest with her corpse, pulling her through the bushels. The rushing sound of water pulled him into a state of calm happiness, telling him free hearted lies about doing the right thing. His shoes squelched the mud, creating foot prints. Ana's body left a large line by the foot steps, distracting those who looked at it. 

The river was at his front when he swung the unconscious body into the rushing waves of water. The fast river immediately sucked her body up, pulling the once powerful girl deeper into the abyss. The corpse soon was eaten by the dark blue water in front of Lloyd, basically warning him of what his future may be if he wasn't careful. Once her body was gone, he began the walk home. He took many detours, making sure he was always in fern or bushes. His feet stopped leaving a trail soon after he left the water side, making it impossible to track him. 

He entered his house again to clean up. The floor getting drops of blood on it. He threw the clothes he was wearing into the wash, before cleaning himself up in a good shower. 

"Finally, I did it." He began to laugh, closing his bedroom door. His face was filled with a grin, as his laughter got harder and harder. He turned to the ripped up photo and glass shards of his floor, before laughing even harder. The phone rang as he gently walked over to it and mumbled. 

"Oh Ninten, what ever would I do without you?" 

...................................................................................................................................................................... 

Ninten was getting ready to walk his way to the sycamore, his hair neatly tucked under his hat. His green jacket and trusty scarf were on, his inhaler was in his pocket, and he made sure to brush his teeth. He opened the door to his room, beginning to trek to his mom to tell her where he was going. 

Well, he was, when two short siblings ran up to him. The twins began to pester him with a game of 200 questions, like they always did. 

"Hey bro!" Minnie sang, looking at her older brother. "Where ya going?" 

"Yeah!" Mimmie replied. "And can we go?" 

"Not telling you and no." He curtly replied, passing the two. 

"Oooh!" Mimmie grinned. "Is brother going to see Ana? Oooooooh!" 

"Yeah!" Minnie started snickering. "Brother is gonna talk to Ana!" 

"Sh-shut up!" He slid down the railing on the staircase, running from the twins chasing him. 

His mom, Carol, was in the kitchen, cooking up dinner. 

"Mom?" Ninten poked his head in the kitchen door. "I'm off to hang with Ana-" 

"Your giiirrrrllllfffrriiieeennnd!!" Minnie cut in. 

"Yeah, alright. My girlfriend, be back by 7." 

"Ok Ninten," His mom replied. "Just dont stay out too late." 

Ninten nodded, walking outside to begin his trek, in which the telepathic message reached him. He paled and he took off running towards the old cemetery, leaving Mick looking at him in confusion. 

...................................................................................................................................................................... 

Ninten ran up at the sycamore tree, heaving, coughing, and gasping for air in an asthma attack. After using his inhaler to breathe again, he looked around for Ana. Ana wasn't there yet, as there wasn't even a sign of a trace. Ninten looked around for a sign of her arrival, before looking down. At his feet, the grass was stained a pretty crimson. 

"B-blood?" Ninten was as white as a sheet. "Ana?" 

He looked up, looking for any trace of the female, but he got nothing. His voice became more frantic. 

"Ana? Ana!? ANA? ANA? ANA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" 

He was yelling her name, running around looking for her. But there was no answer. 

Ninten immediately ran to the department store to call the cops, telling them everything. He was hung up on, they didn't take him seriously. He called again, telling them about what he knew. After 2 more calls, they finally caved and sent cops his way. He then called Lloyd's home phone. 

The phone rang.. scilent.. 

It rang again.. oh no.. 

"Oop!" Lloyd was heard saving the phone from falling. "Hello?" 

"Hey Lloyd!" 

"Hey Ninten! Why did you call?" 

"Ana is missing. I called the cops then you. Are you okay?" 

"Besides the fact I broke my glasses, yes!" 

"Can you show up? You'll be a big help here?" 

"Yes I can. Where are you? I'll be there as fast as I can!" 

"The old Sycamore in the graveyard off of Podunk. I would know the place, as this is where I met Pippi." 

"I'm on my way!" 

Of course in 10-20 minutes, the cops arrived. They assessed the scene and followed the trail of blood to the river nearby. They also took notes from Ninten and got a search party. 

Lloyd arrived about 25 minutes after them, out of breath and obviously tired. One of his glasses' lens was cracked. 

"You okay?" Ninten asked. 

"Y-eah." Lloyd heaved, his hands were on his knees. 

The cops came and talked to the two. 

"So it seems that your friend, Ana, might of disappeared by the river. We sent a sear- who the hell are you?" The Sheriff asked. 

"Lloyd, s-sir." 

"What happened to your glasses?" 

"I broke them." 

"How?" The Sheriff scrunched his eyes and got into Lloyd's face. 

"I fell over earlier." 

Lloyd was terrible at lying, but he managed to fool the Sheriff. The Sheriff went back to his team, and they disbanded for the day. 

"What just happened? Why was he interrogating me?" Lloyd turned to Ninten. 

Ninten catched Lloyd up on what was going on before hugging him. 

"Dude, I was so worried you died! You always pick the phone up on the first ring!" Ninten replied, tightening the hug. "You doin okay?" 

"Y-yeah.." Lloyd's face was bright red. "I've been d-doing just fine.." 

"I'm gonna go home untill this blows over, so uh, see yah dude." Ninten smiled. "Also, are you sure you're okay? Your face is pink." 

"Yeah!" Lloyd squeaked, before turning away. "I'm doing just fine!" 

"You sure about that?" Ninten cocked his head to the side, looking at the boy.

"Y-yes!I'm fine I promise! No more questions!"

"O-k then. Smell you later." Ninten walked off.

Soon enough, he was alone. Dropping to the ground, Lloyd sat in scilence underneath the tree, recollecting his thoughts. He pondered over Ana's death. How did he manage to kill a psychic girl? That's when it hit him. The boy's eyes widened as he stifled a laugh. He was almost laughing because of their stupidity.

"I-I cant believe it.." Lloyd mumbled, stiffling another giggle. "I cant believe it at all."

"I managed to trick not only the cops, but my best friend. I tricked them. Little old me." The boy began tittering, unable to hold himself off. "I tricked my best friend into thinking I'm innocent! This is a revelation! Now only did I trick him, I made him single!"

The boy howled in laughter, falling onto his back and looking up at the sky. He stared at the blue roof above him for a minute before mumbling to himself.

"He may not hear me.. but Ninten,

You're someone to kill over."

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu! I completed it
> 
> Sorry if it's really gory... I'm kinda new to Ao3. I originally wrote this on Wattpad as a 2000 word writing prompt. I didnt like it. So after about 5 months of rewriting, reformatting, and even adding parts to it that are not depicted here, its complete!
> 
> Did I go too harsh on Ana? God knows. 
> 
> Anyways, this was written as a reaction to Nintana, which I pretend to like, but actually dislike because of a friend. He shoves it down my throat like trying to swallow your own puke. If you like Nintana, then I'm sorry for what you read.
> 
> Also Starmaster, if you see this, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also posted on wattpad under VanillaKaiOmega's Sanctuary.


End file.
